1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method, and a program, enabling information about events correlated with each other between a plurality of calendars to be shared and enabling an administrator to set an access right, thereby reducing an operation burden on a user.
2. Related Art
For example, in application software for managing a calendar or a schedule of a personal computer or a mobile phone, it is relatively simply realized to correlate photographing time of picture (image) data with an event in the schedule table corresponding thereto. In addition, it is typically performed to set an access right to the picture so as to share it between a plurality of users. Further, it is possible to share the picture correlated with an event through a combination of both the techniques.
For example, JP-A-2006-50176 has proposed a technique where a captured image and a schedule are in tandem with each other on the calendar.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-50176, even if a plurality of calendars exist, it is necessary to register an event for each calendar and set an access right for each registered event, and thus there is a problem in that the operation is burdensome.
In addition, since it is necessary for a user of the calendar to set an access right instead of an administrator who sets the calendar, operation by a user unaccustomed to the access right conception hinders operability improvement.
However, in a company, there are present various security levels such as management, a general manager, a section manager and general staff, and it is necessary that timetables (calendars) are shared between each hierarchy or division. In addition, the security setting is detailed, complicated, and is frequently changed.